1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a printing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a printing device equipped with a mobile wireless network function.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the great advancement in technology related to wireless communications in recent years, wired communications technology is being faded out in applications that do not require a high transmission speed. For example, transmission related to computer peripheral equipment, such as pointing devices, keyboards, speakers, and printers, is increasingly taking place using wireless techniques.
Regarding the printer, a traditional wired printer normally receives data from a personal computer (PC) through a USB (Universal Serial Bus) or Ethernet connection. However, modern printers may even receive data through a wireless network, e.g., Wi-Fi and Bluetooth.
However, the transmission distance of Wi-Fi and Bluetooth is still limited, and wireless networks that provide the largest transmission distance and widest coverage are mobile networks. Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to combine the advantages of a mobile wireless network and a printer.